


Over

by Cat16



Series: Nerve Anna [3]
Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aww, Blowjobs, Dave has a crush on Kurt, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, How dare I, Kinda, Kurt has a crush on Dave, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smoking, Smut, Spit As Lube, Wow, a romance plot, but theyre both scared they’ll lose the love of their lives, dubious lube, who would have guessed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16
Summary: I wanted to do something a little less intense that’s more just Kurt and Dave being the cute little beans they areTW:- Dubious Lube
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Dave Grohl
Series: Nerve Anna [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091555
Kudos: 12





	1. Again

Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin when the phone started ringing, swinging his legs over the side of his bed quickly and dashing to the lounge room. If someone was calling him at this time it was probably urgent.

“Hello?” He wedged the phone between his cheek and shoulder and reached around on a side table for a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and sticking it between his lips.

“Kurt?” It was Dave, slurring on the other end of the line.

“Dave? Are you ok, man?” Kurt’s voice was muffled as he spoke around the cigarette in his mouth, grabbing his lighter and flicking it to life. He brought it to the end of the cigarette as Dave began speaking. Or rather, slurring.

“I’m so fuckin’ drunk, Kurt. The hotel won’t let me in.”

“Fuck’s sake, Dave.” Kurt raised two fingers to his mouth and removed the cigarette, sighing out the words and rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

“Can I stay at your place?” Dave was tentative, scared even, as he asked the question. Kurt thought for a moment before shrugging resignedly and nodding, then realising Dave couldn’t see him.

“Yeah. Yeah you can come over.”

“Thank you so much man- I’ll… I’ll make it up to you,” Dave sounded absolutely exhausted and Kurt grunted. “I’ll be there soon. Thanks again.”

“See you,” Kurt said quietly and hung the phone back up, bringing the cigarette to his mouth and inhaling deeply, blowing the smoke-filled breath back out slowly. He stood like that for several minutes and flicked the ashes into the ashtray on the table, then deciding to stub the cigarette out and go back to bed for half an hour.

—

When Dave arrived, Kurt hadn’t managed to fall back to sleep, and had migrated to the couch to await Dave’s inevitable knock. He stood when he heard he taxi pull over out the front of his house and opened the front door to see Dave walking up his front path, empty handed.

“They wouldn’t even let me get my stuff,” Dave said sadly, sounding marginally more sober than he was on the phone.

“How do you get yourself into this shit?” Kurt asked, not expecting an answer, and stepped aside so Dave could come in. Dave shrugged and stood awkwardly in the centre of the living room as Kurt shut and locked the front door once more. “You can sleep in my room. Or out here if you want. I don’t mind.”

“I don’t really mind either,” Dave said tentatively and Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Up to you then.”

“I dunno.”

God he was difficult sometimes, Kurt thought. But he also saw an opportunity in Dave’s submissiveness and flicked his gaze up to Dave’s face.

“You’ll be more comfortable in my room,” he said slowly and Dave nodded readily.

“Sure.”

“Ok. You want a shower or…?” He left the question open and Dave shook his head slightly, the action making his head throb slightly, and he winced.

“I might just crash, I’m exhausted.”

“Okay,” Kurt said softly and cleared his throat, leading the way to his bedroom and flicking the light off as he exited the room. Dave followed closely and quietly, looking around at the pictures and drawings on Kurt’s walls, a mixture of posters, artworks and random words or sentences written in spray paint or sharpie. Kurt looked back over his shoulder and saw Dave craning his neck to look up at the ceiling, which was covered in random splatters of paint. He pushed open his bedroom door and stood to the side, letting Dave enter first. He padded in after him and Dave stood, again, awkwardly in the middle of the room, awaiting instruction. “You can take the left side,” Kurt prompted and Dave bobbed his head.

Kurt sighed and flicked the light off, climbing into his bed and leaving Dave standing at the foot of it. He heard a shuffle as Dave lifted his shirt over his head and shoved his jeans off, folding them roughly and leaving them on the floor. The mattress dipped and creaked as Dave lifted the blankets and rolled underneath them. Kurt looked out the window at the bleak sky, with stars beginning to fade out as sunrise approached. Dave was already snoring and Kurt rolled onto his back, glancing sidelong at his sleeping face.

He was kind of… cute. Kurt had to admit. Long brown hair spread across the pillow, the hint of a moustache and goatee on his lips, and Kurt’s favourite part, the muscles rippling across his arms and back from years of beating the shit out of drum kits. Kurt caught himself eying Dave’s chest and flicked his gaze up to the ceiling, kicking himself mentally and screwing his eyes shut.

This was a bad idea. He never should have let Dave come over here, let alone sleep in his bed. Kurt sighed again and rolled back toward the window, fingers clutching at his pillow as he willed himself to sleep.

—

“Kurt?”

“Hm?” Kurt blinked his eyes open to find his face only inches from Dave’s. Dave scooted back slightly.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “Do you want me to go?”

“Do you want to go?”

Dave was silent for what felt like hours.

“No.”

Kurt grinned and Dave smiled slightly.

“You want breakfast?” Kurt propped himself up on his elbow and Dave rolled onto his back, stretching his arms above his head.

“Sounds good.” Dave yawned and Kurt tried to fight the urge but yawned after him, hitting the back of his hand against Dave’s bare shoulder.

“Dammit, Dave!”

“Sorry,” Dave was yawning again and Kurt rolled out of bed to stop the endless cycle of yawns they were headed toward. Dave stood and balled his fists, placing them at the small of his back and leaning back to crack several joints. He sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, following Kurt out into the living room and taking a seat on one of the stools at Kurt’s bench. He ran his finger along the speckled surface and eyed the dirty dishes and cups on the sink, and the half empty bottles and cans. Kurt’s face flushed red and he scooped several of the latter into the bin.

“Sorry it’s such a mess.” He scratched at his scalp and looked apologetically at Dave.

“No, that’s fine.”

“It’s not though, is it?” Kurt laughed depreciatingly and turned away to open a cupboard, pulling out a box of corn flakes. He placed them on the bench and crouched down to pull bowls out. He handed one to Dave, and placed the second on the counter. Kurt clicked his tongue as he got spoons and the milk carton from the fridge, careful to check it was still in date. Thankfully it was, saving him further embarrassment, and he handed it to Dave before walking around to sit beside him. “Sorry there’s no coffee. I ran out yesterday.” Kurt realised how unprepared he was, not only for someone to come over, but just for himself. 

Dave was quick to reassure him but it fell on deaf ears as Kurt watched Dave and all the little movements he made as he ate the cereal. Dave looked across and caught Kurt’s eye, and still that intense blue startled him every time he saw them.

“…Kurt?”

“Huh?” Kurt shook his head to clear it.

“I _said_ , ‘are you okay, Kurt?’”

“Yeah. M’fine,” Kurt mumbled and turned back to his bowl, shovelling the last of his cereal into his mouth and standing, swiping a stray drop of milk from his chin and rinsing his bowl in the sink. He took Dave’s too as it was offered and rinsed the leftover milk out. He felt Dave’s gaze on his back and fought the urge to turn and look. When he felt Dave flick his gaze away he turned the sink off and wiped his hands on a spare tea towel.

“I’ll be back in a sec,” Kurt ducked around the corner and pushed his bathroom door open, not bothering to turn the light on as he shut the door behind himself. Dave was still sat at the kitchen bench when he came back and he would have commented on the fact, but didn’t want to make Dave anymore nervous than he already was. “What do you want to do, while you’re here today?” Kurt leant against the wall and bit his fingernail idly.

“I dunno.”

“Stop saying that!” Kurt grinned and Dave pulled a face.

“Well I don’t live here! What do you normally do?”

“Nothing, really. I play guitar, write in my notebook, listen to music.”

“Then we’ll do that.”

“If you want.”

“I do,” Dave said confidently and Kurt smirked, turning away to his record player.

“I didn’t know you still had that.” Dave had stood and was standing behind Kurt, who turned his head to look over his shoulder.

“Yeah, there’s just something about playing records that I like,” he said with a shrug and Dave nodded. “You can pick.”

Dave stepped forward to look over Kurt’s shoulder at his drawer of records. He raised an eyebrow and reached a hand forward the flick through them, trapping Kurt slightly between him and the wall, and Kurt couldn’t have been more okay with it. It was likely as close as he’d ever get to Dave actually putting his arms around him. Dave finally picked up a Sonic Youth record and grinned sheepishly at Kurt.

“Can’t go wrong with a bit of Sonic Youth.”

“No sir.” Kurt took the record and carefully took it out, setting everything up on the player and turning it on.

Dave’s arm moved back, and so did Dave, once he realised how close he’d gotten to Kurt. He seated himself on the couch as Kurt grabbed his pack of cigarettes and offered one to Dave. He took it and watched as Kurt took his own and set it between his lips. God, his lips, Dave watched them as Kurt lit the end of his cigarette and inhaled gratefully, breathing the smoke upward to the ceiling. It took him a moment to realise Kurt was offering him the lighter and he bent forward over it, holding his hair back with one hand and holding his cigarette steady with the other.

Kurt set the lighter to one side and leant back into the couch cushions, and Dave relaxed enough to do the same.

“So,” Kurt began, taking a hit from his cigarette before continuing his question. “What happened last night?”

“Ah- yeah. Well I was at a party with a few girls and some old friends of mine, and they all got high on god knows what, and I probably had a few too many. Anyway, we all got taxis home and I got one to the hotel and they wouldn’t let me in because I was ‘being disruptive’, whatever that means.”

“I don’t want to know what that means,” Kurt laughed and Dave basked in that glorious sound. Gravelly and happy and the kind of laugh that’s contagious and adorable that Dave couldn’t resist. His cheeks turned pink and he smiled, turning his face away from Kurt slightly.

“Yeah, me neither.”

They fell silent and Kurt pressed the end of the last of his cigarette to the bottom of the ash tray, watching the little flakes of charred tobacco float around for a few moments before settling. Dave leaned over him to do the same and once again he was trapped, but this time as Dave moved back to his seat Kurt grabbed his jaw and locked their lips. They were both dead still for several moments before Dave relaxed from his rigid state and brought a tentative hand to Kurt’s cheek, turning his head to better slot their lips together.

Kurt whimpered slightly and the noise reverberated through Dave’s entire being. He pulled back, but left his hand with its gentle, reverent touch, on Kurt’s face.

“Shit, Dave- I’m sorry… I-“

And then Dave was kissing him again, silencing his apologies with his own lips and Kurt melted then and there. More importantly, he felt happier and more content than he had in a long time.


	2. Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go there’s the smut enjoy folks

When Dave ran out of breath he pulled back and Kurt chased his lips for a moment before he pulled back as well and smiled up at Dave, who couldn’t help but grin back. “Why didn’t you say something earlier,” he murmured and brushed Kurt’s hair back behind his ear softly. Kurt shrugged and cast his gaze down.

“Scared.” He bit his lip and looked back up. Dave hummed and moved his hand to cup Kurt’s cheek, thumb brushing his lips lightly. “Why didn’t you?”

“Scared.” Dave smiled wryly and the corners of Kurt’s mouth tipped upward slightly.

Kurt leant into Dave and rested his forehead on Dave’s, looping his arms around Dave’s neck and sighing. Dave felt the light brush of Kurt’s breath on his lips and tilted his head to kiss Kurt again, like they were old lovers, rather than he was slightly hungover and not like they’d just kissed for the first time and not like Dave was practically high on the feeling and the smell of Kurt.

Kurt seemed to be in a similar state, minus the hangover, when Dave broke the kiss to look into his eyes for a moment. Both their pupils were blown wide and Kurt’s lips were parted ever so slightly, highlighting the fact they were a little more swollen and pink than usual from Dave’s touches. And then they were kissing again, unable to resist the magical and addictive feeling. Kurt was slowly pushing Dave backward onto the couch, crawling over him and beginning to take control, licking at Dave’s lower lip. Dave instantly opened his mouth further and darted his tongue out to meet Kurt’s, shivering at the slick, and admittedly slightly arousing feeling. Kurt made a small noise through his nose and Dave realised exactly were he was being taken.

He pulled back once again and raised an eyebrow at Kurt. “Already?” Kurt smirked and dipped down to lick a stripe up Dave’s neck. When his mouth was back next to Dave’s ear he whispered huskily.

“I’ve been waiting since I first saw your pretty ass.”

“I was like, seventeen, Kurt!”

“Okay maybe not then. But a long time.” He laughed and Dave snorted. Kurt joined their lips again and thrust his tongue into Dave’s mouth. Dave put his hands on Kurt’s thighs and squeezed teasingly before moving them up to grab Kurt’s ass. He felt Kurt smile against his lips and moved his thumbs up to the waistband of Kurt’s boxers, tugging lightly. He could feel Kurt’s dick hardening through his pants, pressed against Dave’s stomach, tantalisingly close to his own erection. Kurt’s fingers began fumbling with Dave’s underwear, pushing them low on his hips until he could wriggle his hand down to take hold of Dave’s cock.

He felt up the length of it and both he and Dave moaned into each other’s mouths, still not willing to break that contact. Dave moved a slightly shaky hand to palm at Kurt’s dick through the fabric of his pants and Kurt finally pulled back for air. “You ever sucked a dick?” He panted and Dave shook his head. “Never mind.” Kurt sat up and began tugging Dave’s pants down. Dave lifted his hips so Kurt could get them all the way done and drop them to the floor. “Roll over.”

Dave obeyed and felt Kurt slip a cushion under him to raise his ass slightly. Kurt dug his fingers into the flesh of Dave’s ass and grinned when he earned a small hiss. Dave was caught off guard by the sudden feeling of Kurt’s tongue against his asshole and he clutched at the armrest of the couch.

“Jesus- fuck,” he stammered and Kurt laughed, still tracing the tip of his tongue around Dave’s rim before he brought his hand up to press the tip of his finger gently against Dave’s ass. Dave shivered and groaned at the new and quite frankly, amazing feeling as Kurt’s finger sunk into him. He curled his toes and felt Kurt shift slightly so that his other hand could palm at his own erection. Dave felt another finger slide into him and grunted at the slight stretch and burn.

“Ow,” he said indignantly and Kurt responded without lifting his face from his work.

“It’ll get better, just wait.”

“Yeah well I haven’t exactly done this before,” Dave huffed and Kurt smiled, scissoring his fingers gently to stretch Dave open further. Dave grunted and bit his lip, shifting his hips and causing Kurt’s fingers to push deeper into him. And then he saw stars. “Fuck, what was that?” He gasped and Kurt crooked his fingers, brushing against his prostate again and making Dave groan and arch his back.

“Good?” He pulled his face away from Dave’s ass but continued pumping his fingers, slowly adding a third as Dave answered.

“Yeah- shit. God, yes,” he groaned and Kurt smiled, leaning down over him to kiss Dave’s neck, sucking and biting to mark him up, moving down until there was a trail of bites and hickeys down Dave’s back. He pulled his fingers out slowly and sat back, spitting on his hand and slicking his cock up as best he could.

“It’s gonna hurt,” he warned softly and Dave nodded, resting his chin on the armrest. He felt the blunt head of Kurt’s cock slide down until it reached his ass, pressing forward until the head popped through. Dave grit his teeth and Kurt murmured sweet nothings to him. Dave didn’t know when Kurt bottomed out, but eventually he did and was still for several minutes whilst Dave adjusted to him. “You okay?”

“Yeah. M’fine.” Dave mumbled. “Go- slowly.”

“Okay.” Kurt began moving his hips slowly, a few inches out, then slowly back in, keeping a steady pace until Dave wriggled his hips.

“Faster,” he huffed and Kurt moved a hand to Dave’s back to steady him as he increased his pace, then all of a sudden paused.

“Hang on,” he mumbled and groped around for another cushion, lifting Dave’s hips and lowering him back onto the two cushions. He then nudged Dave’s legs further apart and settled closer to him, standing with one leg off the couch and the other folded beside Dave. At the new angle he was thrusting deeper into Dave and pounded against his prostate with every snap of his hips. Dave was crying out, at first every second or third thrust, then it was an almost constant whine broken by grunts and whimpers for Kurt to fuck him harder, faster. Kurt complied with each one and steadied himself with a hand on the back of the couch, the other fisted in Dave’s hair.

“Fuck- Dave I’m so close,” he growled and Dave made a noise that could’ve meant one of a number of things. Kurt yanked hard on his hair and pulled out, jerking himself off as he came over Dave’s back in rough spurts. Dave groaned and Kurt flipped him over, bending down to take his cock into his mouth all at once. Dave bit his lip and placed a hand on the back of Kurt’s head. Kurt grunted indignantly and began bobbing his head quickly, pulling off as Dave came and pumping his fist up Dave’s length, watching the flushed head of his cock slipping through his fist. Dave threw his head back and sighed, coming off his high and pulling Kurt up to kiss him.

“Holy shit,” he said quietly and Kurt smiled.

“So how was your first time being fucked?”

“I don’t think it could’ve been any better,” Dave breathed and kissed Kurt again, feeling the smile touching the other man’s features.

Kurt couldn’t have received a better response, feeling for once like he was loved with Dave’s almost reverent touches on his skin and the lingering feel of his lips, even as he pulled away. And he knew he was utterly in love with their drummer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cuss like a sailor and sometimes that shows through in what I write so... that’s the explanation for that.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is crazycat1606 I’d appreciate for y’all to send requests I don’t have unlimited ideas unfortunately. Take a look at the pinned post for rules! I’m pretty open there’s just a few things I won’t write, and best of all... REQUESTS ARE FREE!


End file.
